Heart of a Dragon
by CloudehPaws
Summary: "Two heirs were born into the Dragon Clan one was my father the other was Lance's...Lance's father fell in love with a woman from Viridian"
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of a Dragon**

**Pokémon and its wonderful assortment of characters and creatures DO NOT belong to me and I intend to make NO profit out of this!**

**Well hello wonderful people of ! Smiley here with yet **_**another**_** story! Sorry this is just something old I had uploaded on DeviantART a long time ago and it was so horrible I just **_**had**_** to rewrite it! Well hope you like~!**

Darkness shrouded Blackthorn City once again. The people all exhausted went to bed, except for three of the members of the Gold Dragon Clan who ruled there. A father and two sons took their positions. As always the father thought the elder son would win. The younger had skills but could never match up to his older brothers' flawless technique. Once the sons where in positions they gave each other a friendly nod then sent out their best dragons.

Noah the elder was known for his fiery hair and attitude sent out a Dragonite. He cherished the dragon like no other. Anyone could tell just by looking at the pair they had been through a lot and conquered it all. Ryan the younger was just the same even though he had black hair and glasses and preferred to study technique other than grown on it with battles. The passion Noah had still burned with in him. Warily he sent out his ace a Kingdra. And just the same those two were inseparable. The father Niko had to give Ryan some credit he had taught his Kingdra how to float and survive out of the water for long periods of time.

"Begin brother" Noah tauntingly sneered at Ryan. It was easy to detect the playfulness in his voice as well as the seriousness. Noah was indeed the top brother but that hadn't stopped the pair from being the best of friends. Noah had actually taught Ryan how to catch Pokémon and was just as happy when Ryan caught his beloved Kingdra. Ryan accepted Noah's offer, "Kingdra Ice Beam." Without even offering a command Noah's Dragonite easily dodged the attack, Noah made a clicking noise and the dragon countered with Dragon Breath. Ryan sighed and commanded Kingdra to dodge but the seahorse was a bit too slow and got hit on its fin.

Ryan wasn't about to let his panic show. His Kingdra was able to fly because of its fin. The seahorse glared at the dragon then at Ryan who nodded. It flew at Dragonite with an unbelievable speed Niko actually gasped. Noah knew his Dragonite would know how to counter this petty attack so he watched with narrowed eyes. His brother's expression was of pure concentration. It was too late to command a counter when his Dragonite caught Kingdra with his claws and was forced back. "Blizzard," Ryan said calmly. Dragonite let out a screech of pain as it was shot full force with the powerful ice attack.

Though this was not what Niko or Noah saw coming Niko knew there was a flaw in Ryan's plan. "Grr Dragonite Giga Impact," Noah screamed. Dragonite flapped its wings at the still raging blizzard and with even greater speed than Kingdra had flown through the storm and made contact with the seahorse. Noah knew that the move was a risk but he had to take it. Ryan pushed his glasses up and counted? Noah rolled his eyes. Trust his brother to count the time the blizzard had been raging instead of using a counter attack. "Back away Dragonite" Noah murmured. The dragon obeyed but still was hit with the storm. Noah saw Kingdra grunt in pain as the storm hit it as well.

Niko wondered what his son would do next. It seemed like the short battle was coming to a close. Kingdra seemed to be losing control of its floating ability and once or twice its tail brushed the floor. Dragonite was panting. Noah would have to end it fast if he didn't want the blizzard to def- "Kingdra Ice Beam!" In Noah's moment of thought Ryan shouted the attack which grew more powerful with the storm. Dragonite screeched not being able to handle the super powered ice move. "Get up bud!" Noah encouraged his now very weak dragon. "Stay tough boy" Ryan murmured as Kingdra's tail scraped the floor once more.

_ One more attack ought to finish him… _Noah thought "Dragonite Dragon Breath!" Ryan countered this time "Kingdra Ice Beam!" Ice beam had super charged once more and the attacks collided. Niko backed away as the result of the collision sent both trainers and Pokémon flying in opposite directions. Once the smoke had cleared Niko was astonished at what he saw. Through it all and though with was not floating anymore Kingdra was still trying to stay conscious but Dragonite had fainted. Ryan coughed as he returned his exhausted partner. Noah did the same, "Good job boy you never fail me!"

Niko sighed as his sons shook hands both wearing a smile. "Father some battle huh Ry may have it in him after all!" Noah teased ruffling his brother's hair. Ryan scowled and ducked away "I've always had it…Your just a better fighter," he muttered shyly. "Maybe you would be if you went out and trained instead of reading all the time," Noah smiled pinching his brother. "Ah! Stop it! And reading is what makes my strategies work!" He flinched as Noah pinched his shoulder. He must have landed on that when the impact threw him back. "True almost had me with the Blizzard I thought you had gone mad when you sent Kingdra at Dragonite!" Noah said rubbing Ryan's shoulder this time.

"And I thought you had gone mad when you didn't attack before Kingdra reached Dragonite AND when you used Giga Impact...On the other hand you are mad!" Ryan laughed appreciating Noah's message. "Hey it worked didn't it?" Noah laughed as well. Niko listed to his sons with closed eyes and opened ears. True Ryan had acted better this time but all the other times he had gotten the bothers together? Noah had always bested him in everything! Maybe Noah could even train a better Kingdra than Ryan… "What do you think father?" Noah's question snapped Niko's eyes open. "Excuse me?" He murmured noticing the knowing look his sons exchanged.

"I _said _do you think it's about time Ryhere asked Hannah the BIG QUESTION!" Noah said excitingly ruffling Ryan's hair again. Hannah was a beautiful icy blue haired woman who had the eyes of many but whose heart was directed towards one…Ryan. They had met a year ago when Noah finally coaxed Ryan to train with other people than himself. The sweet woman was the only one not aware of an easy victory. She had flawlessly beat Ryan with her star Axew considering the fact that Ryan was so flustered. Noah noticed this and set them up on a "blind date" which ended up in a disaster that only Ryan and Hannah's new friendship could resolve.

They had dated for a year and everyone waited for an announcement of marriage since the couple never argued or anything! "Yeah sure whatever," Niko responded halfheartedly his mind was on another marriage…Noah's. His older son never showed any liking to any woman in Blackthorn. Sure he was popular and had the women swoon at his presence but that didn't stop the stupid idiot from not caring.

"Lost in a train of thought again" Noah muttered. Ryan sighed and stared at the stars. Noah could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Bro…" He began but was interrupted by Ryan. "He doesn't care I knew it, right from when I first began dating Hannah!" Ryan shook from anger and sadness. Noah pulled his brother into a hug and sighed as the latter wept on his shoulder, "Who cares bro as long as you and Hannah are happy it doesn't matter." Ryan sniffed and glared at his father who seemed to be too lost in his thoughts to notice "Maybe we should leave…" Noah let his brother go and exclaimed "You can bro! Ugh just because I'm older and my child should be the Gym leader means I have to be stuck in this stupid city!"

The anger in Noah's voice didn't surprise Ryan. His brother was not allowed to leave Blackthorn because blood meant everything to his father. If he got married to someone outside Clan boundaries Ryan's kid would have to become the next Gym Leader. And who knows what and idiot of a child of an idiot father would cause to the Clan's reputation no HIS FATHERS reputation. Ryan sighed and silently apologized to any future child he would have. Then he yelped as he was punched hard and knocked to the floor. Stars exploded in his eyes and the world blurred as his glasses were knocked away from his reach.

"FATHER," Noah raged picking up Ryan's glasses and handing them to him. Ryan blinked a couple of times and took his glasses but didn't bother to put them back on. "You WORTHLESS person, don't you EVER glare at me or CRY EVER again!" Niko growled. _Had he even noticed he screamed at him? _"Father for crying out loud! You…freaking man! There was NO NEED at all to hurt Ry!" Noah shouted. Niko stared at him rage disappearing "Pfft he deserved it," he growled walking in the direction of the Dragon's Den.

**Oh gosh so much friken detail xD. Well I need to develop these characters since you don't know them! I hope I didn't fail a describing the battle… As always Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of a Dragon**

**Pokémon and its wonderful assortment of characters and creatures DO NOT belong to me and I intend to make NO profit out of this!**

**Heres another chapter! I feel like I'm making things go too fast which is probably why I add so much detail XD. Hope you enjoy!**

Noah couldn't believe his father's behavior. Ryan had done NOTHING to get hurt on the other hand he screamed and cursed him but received no punishment! He always knew his father preferred him but did he really care for him much more than Noah thought? He sighed as Ryan moaned in his sleep. Awhile after his father had gone Ryan blacked out he was currently still out of it. Noah hadn't dared to talk his brother to their house so he went here to Hannah's house who screamed when she opened the door seeing the brother's injuries. Noah didn't want to rumors to be spread about his father spread so he explained to Hannah that all of their injures (including Ryan's swollen cheek) where the cause of their usual intense fighting.

Noah knew that Hannah hadn't believed him but she did not press him for the truth. "I hope he wakes up soon," Hannah said quietly handing Noah a cup of tea. The red haired man gladly accepted it. "Oh my poor Ry you two should really tone it down with those battles of yours," Hannah sighed taking a seat on the other side of Ryan and holding his hand. "Yeah…well he won this time so it's not all bad!" Noah smiled trying to cheer the obvious bad mood hanging over them. "Good…," Hannah muttered she didn't really sound at all happy as she stared at Ryan with misty eyes.

_ Why would father hurt Ry?_ He really didn't have anything to gain if Ryan were to…Noah clasped his hands and prayed it would never happen…Ryan were to die. _Would he have anything to gain? _Noah didn't think he had anything important but he couldn't really think considering the tea had made him drowsy. Hannah giggled "You should sleep. You've been up all night! I can't take care of him." Noah blinked gratefully at her. Gathering only his Pokéballs which he had left to heal he thanked Hannah for the tea and caring for his brother and left her house. Dawn was barely making its way over the Ice Path.

The frozen cave sparkled from within. Noah wanted nothing more than to enter the cave and find a way to the other side. To escape this wretched future his father had forced upon him. Then he looked towards Route 45 another easy escape. "Hey just go," a voice said behind him. Noah whirled around startled but he saw no one. _Okay now I am hearing things…I really have to get out of here! _"Noah!" _Oh…Arceus I want to speak to anyone but father… _"NOAH!" The red haired man sighed and made his way to the Dragons Den.

No one found the place more incredible than him. It was just some hole in the wall filled with water and sometimes you could catch a Dratini to most. To him it was a beautiful place, sacred to the most important members of the Gold Dragon Clan. It didn't have many bad memories for him and Ryan. They had grown up in this cave. Then again this was just another reminder to Noah of the fact that however hard he tried or however much he wished with all his heart…his destiny was to live, grow, love, and lead in Blackthorn for the rest of his life.

And because of that destiny Ryan was left in the dust by their father. Who didn't care when his youngest son was hurt by a spy form another clan and almost lost his eyesight. Who thought Ryan was a spy in the first place and led that one here. Noah cursed himself. Was he really so naïve to Niko's hatred toward Ryan? Or did Niko resent Ryan, who had no huge responsibility on his shoulders like Noah and himself had? "NOAH!" He flinched when his father called again. He would have to face his father sooner or later and it might as well be sooner.

Still he took his time walking across the bridge and collected his thoughts before entering his father's Sanctuary. "It's about time!" Niko growled. Noah sighed he hadn't even taken ten minutes to get there! "Pfft! How many times must I tell you not to sigh at me? A leader must be confident in his skills and never show weakness," his father muttered adjusting a candle. _Because sighing shows weakness, _Noah wondered. "Curiosity can be a sin as well as a door," Niko said not looking up from his work. "You've always been able to read my thoughts father…," Noah muttered wondering what he had summoned him for.

"Your thoughts are as plain as the eyes on your face, fiery red like the bottled up passion that burns within you. Why can't you just embrace your future son instead of wanting to run away from it?" Noah felt as if he was going to explode because of his father's question "Why can't you see I don't want this future?! I have never wanted it! Why do you have to force this upon me every day when Ryan could easily want it?" Noah knew Ryan had shown no interest in becoming Gym Leader but he had to point out the fact that Niko didn't care about him!

"We both know your brother is weak and shows no skills needed to become Gym Leader! On the other hand you have the strength and all the skills now if only you could find a woman and settle down! For crying out loud there are plenty eligible women here!" Noah wanted to tear his father's eyes out they had such a gleam in them that made him sick. "NO! Can't you see that I don't like anyone here and I doubt I ever will! I have been stuck here my whole life! Just because I am "skilled and qualified" to be Gym Leader and those skills would be passed on to your successor! Who may I remind you hasn't even been born!" Noah shouted.

There is no friken way he would stand for this any longer. He knew for a fact if he had a child that child would also be forced in his position. "Noah I-," he interrupted Niko. The rage he felt was going to be let out now! "And then there's Ryan! Your other SON who you treat like nothing! You know why he was crying father no of course not! He was crying because you don't seem to care the tiniest bit that he and Hannah were thinking about getting married. For crying out loud you didn't even acknowledge the fact that he won the battle!" Noah shouted.

"Ryan can get married twenty times and win a million times for all I care! You are the one destined to run the clan not him!" Niko growled. Noah sighed. "For all you care? Well for all I care you can have any successor you want but not mine!" Noah growled back and walked out of the sanctuary. "Noah? Noah get back here!" Noah heard his father's shouts but he ignored them. He was sick and tired of that man and this cursed city! He ran out of the Dragons Den and to Hannah's house. "Noah! Ry's awake," she smiled happily. Noah smiled back, "Ry I'm sorry but I have to do this!" Noah shouted past Hannah. "What?" Ryan shouted back sounding stunned and confused.

"Noah what are you talking about?" Hannah asked a worried look in her eyes. "No time to explain. Please tell Ry what I did and make sure he doesn't follow me," he muttered throwing a Pokéball and releasing his Aerodactyl. "Wait what?!" Hannah asked stunned at what Noah was about to do. He didn't answer just got on to Aerodactyl and commanded the Pokémon to fly. It looked confused for a second and took off into the east towards the Kanto region…

**This is mostly dialogue *shrug*. Noah's decision seems rash but we'll see… Please Review!**


End file.
